


Insomniac

by kffproject



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kffproject/pseuds/kffproject
Summary: [KFF Project : Special Quarantine]Sudah lima perempuan berbeda yang dibawa Jongin setiap malam jika ditilik dari desahannya. Dan yang Kyungsoo inginkan hanyalah tidur yang nyenyak tanpa gangguan dari tetangga sebelahnya.#KFFdiRumahAja
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Insomniac

**Title**

Insomniac

**Main Cast**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

**Side Cast**

-

**Warning**

TYPO ALERT :" 

90% astaga, 10% story

**Summary**

Sudah lima perempuan berbeda yang dibawa Jongin setiap malam jika ditilik dari desahannya. Dan yang Kyungsoo inginkan hanyalah tidur yang nyenyak tanpa gangguan dari tetangga sebelahnya.

**Author’s Note**

Dear prompter, sekiranya biarkan aku mengucapkan terima kasih terlebih dahulu karena promptnya yang menyenangkan. Dan yang kedua aku minta maaf kalau ceritanya tidak sesuai yang diperkirakan :"

Maaf kalau alurnya yang terkesan terburu-buru and awful plot and a lot typos and many many much more a lot of other reasons :"

Ini ceritaku yang pertama di KFF hehe

Semoga ceritanya gak mengecewakan dan gak jelek banget yaa :"

Untuk selanjutnya aku akan berusaha lebih baik

Last but not least, hope u guys enjoy it :3

**Kode Prompt**

BL019 : "Kyungsoo terjebak dalam apartemen karena soukor sedang lockdown pandemi korona. Baru saja pindah beberapa hari ke Seoul, sekarang dia juga harus menghadapi tetangga badung yang bernama Kim Jongin.

  
  


#KFFdiRumahAja

  
  


Kyungsoo memang baru seminggu menempati kamar barunya. Namun ia yakin sekali bahwa tetangga sebelahnya benar-benar tidak tahu waktu dan etika dalam bertetangga.

Demi kolor hitam lusuh Kyungsoo, ini masih jam tiga pagi dan langit masih sangat gelap. Sudah berbagai cara Kyungsoo coba untuk memejamkan matanya sejak jam satu pagi setelah selesainya ia mengerjakan tugas dan laporan. Namun sungguh, suara itu terlampau keras bahkan untuk ditoleransi.

Dengan langkah kesal akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi menegur tetangga sialannya itu. Tangannya lantas mengetuk keras pintu tetangganya itu seraya berkali-kali membunyikan bel kamar.

Dari dalam terdengar jelas bahwa tetangganya itu menjatuhkan beberapa barang, mungkin karena kewalahan dengan sikap Kyungsoo—yang ia yakini sendiri bahwa sama tidak ada etikanya dengan tetangganya.

Sejurus kemudian pintu itu terbuka menampilkan seorang lelaki berkulit tan dengan nafas terengah-engah. Lelaki tan itu tampak sedikit kesal, namun tetap memaksakan senyum ramahnya. "Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya. Seketika nyalinya menciut lantaran merasa terintimidasi oleh perbedaan tinggi badan keduanya. Sebelum akhirnya ia balas tersenyum canggung. "Anu—aku Do Kyungsoo, penghuni baru yang menempati kamar di sebelahmu. Salam kenal," ujar Kyungsoo seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Lelaki tan itu tampak mengernyit heran beberapa saat. Sejurus kemudian ia menyambut uluran tangan Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum ramah. "Aku Kim Jongin, penghuni lama yang menempati kamar di sebelahmu. Salam kenal," balas lelaki tan itu mengulang perkataan Kyungsoo dengan maksud candaan. Kyungsoo terkekeh enggan sebagai balasannya. Sejurus kemudian, Jongin kembali melanjutkan, "tapi, Kyungsoo  _ ssi,  _ bukankah ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk saling berkenalan?"

_ Sialan! Lagipula siapa juga yang ingin menghabiskan waktu untuk berkenalan di jam 3 pagi! _

"Ah, sebenarnya tujuan awalku bukan untuk berkenalan. aku di sini hanya ingin mengatakan—"

"Jongin  _ ah,"  _ ujar sebuah suara parau dari dalam kamar Jongin. "Jongin  _ ah?"  _ ulang suara itu lagi.

"Ya, sebentar." sahut Jongin. Setelahnya ia kembali memusatkan atensinya pada Kyungsoo. "Anu, Kyungsoo  _ ssi,  _ bisakah kita membicarakan ini di lain waktu saja? Aku ada urusan penting saat ini."

Kyungsoo sontak membelalak. "A-apa?"

"Maaf."

"Tu-tunggu—" 

_ BLAM! _

Dan Jongin menutup pintunya tepat di wajahnya tanpa sedikit tolehan pun. 

Alis Kyungsoo mengernyit keras, tangannya terkepal kuat dengan rasa kesal yang memburu. Telinganya bahkan ikut memerah seolah ikut mendukung amarahnya.

"Yak!" seru Kyungsoo seraya menendang kuat pintu dihadapannya. Sejurus kemudian, ia merintih kesakitan lantaran pintu dihadapannya terlalu kuat. Emosinya semakin memuncak karenanya.

_ Oke, ini pernyataan perang. Lihat saja besok! _

#KFFdiRumahAja

Baiklah, ini sudah seminggu terhitung dari terakhir kali Kyungsoo  _ menyapa  _ tetangga sebelahnya.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidak kembali menegurnya lantaran ia tidak ingin dianggap tetangga baru yang menyebalkan ataupun seorang  _ boomer. _

Namun, sungguh! Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, Tingkah Jongin lebih menyebalkan dibandingkan dirinya. Sudah lima perempuan berbeda yang dibawa oleh Jongin jika ditilik dari desahannya dan itu kerap membuat Kyungsoo terjaga dari tidurnya. 

Maka dari itu, hari ini Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk meluapkan amarahnya dan tidak lupa untuk membawa sekotak kue sebagai tameng kalau-kalau Jongin mengamuk ketika Kyungsoo melakukannya.

Beberapa tarikan nafas dan hembusan panjang terus diulang. Sejurus kemudian lelaki mungil itu memantapkan hatinya lalu menekan tombol bel berulang kali tanpa jeda—kebiasaan buruknya.

Terdengar beberapa barang berjatuhan dari dalam. Mungkin, lagi-lagi Jongin kewalahan lantaran sikap Kyungsoo yang tidak sabaran.

"Sebentar," sahut Jongin dari dalam. Tidak berapa lama kemudian pintu tersebut terbuka, menampilkan wajah Jongin dengan senyum paksaan dan baju hitam kusut seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

Kyungsoo mulai menduga, Jongin mungkin tidak mandi beberapa hari ini. Menjijikkan!

"Ada apa, Soo?" tanya lelaki tan itu, membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo sesaat.

Kyungsoo tampak gelagapan. "Anu—apa aku mengganggumu?"

Jongin mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Sejurus kemudian ia terkekeh, "mungkin?"

Mental lelaki mungil itu kembali menciut. Ini semakin memperbesar kemungkinan bahwa Jongin akan mengamuk setelahnya. Kyungsoo ingin melakukan balik-kanan-putar-jalan saat ini.

Namun, jika dipikir lagiㅡ tidak hari ini!

Cukup sudah seminggu ditemani dengan desahan dan teriakan dari jalang-jalang itu. Kyungsoo muak! Biarkan dirinya tidur dalam ketenangan!

Akhirnya Kyungsoo kembali mengeluarkan suaranya dengan satu kalimat pertanyaan, "Jongin  _ ssi,  _ maaf jika ini lancang. Tapi, apa kau sedang membawa wanita lain saat ini?"

Lelaki tan itu tampak terkejut beberapa saat. Hazelnya melebar, menatap lurus tepat pada Kyungsoo. Sebelum akhirnya dia terkekeh canggung. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Mau ku kenalkan salah satu?"

Sontak wajah Kyungsoo memerah padam. Kepalanya menggeleng cepat dengan tangan membuat gestur menolak. "Tidak, tidak, tidak! Aku bukan bermaksud begitu!"

Kening Jongin mengernyit heran. Pernyataan Kyungsoo menghasilkan seringaian jahil pada wajahnya. "Lalu?"

Lelaki mungil itu menggigit bibirnya, tampak enggan untuk mengutarakannya. "Bisakah kalian tidak melakukannya pada malam hari? Aku tidak bisa tidur karena suara kalian terlalu keras."

_ Hah? _

"La-lagipula, bukankah saat ini pemerintah melarang untuk membawa orang lain dari luar? Mereka bisa menularkan virus lewat kontak fisik!" lanjut Kyungsoo gelagapan dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi hingga ke telinga. Mengira Jongin tidak menanggapi serius, lelaki mungil itu kembali melanjutkan, "aku bisa melaporkanmu pada pemilik gedung ini dengan alasan kau sudah melanggar peraturan saat ini dan mengganggu ketenangan penghuni lain!"

Lelaki tan itu masih terdiam, mensibobrokan hazelnya pada obsidian Kyungsoo.

"Jongin  _ ssi,  _ apa kau marah?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu lantaran Jongin tidak menanggapi apapun. "Jongin  _ ssi?" _

Alih-alih menjawab, tangan lelaki tan itu justru terulur ke arah Kyungsoo. 

Mengira lelaki tan itu akan memukulnya, Kyungsoo seketika berubah panik seraya menyerahkan sekotak kue yang ia bawa, lalu berteriak, "kumohon jangan pukul aku! Maaf karena sudah lancang! Selamat tinggal!"

Dengan kecepatan kilat, lelaki mungil itu segera balik-kanan-putar-jalan untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya dengan debaman keras lantaran panik.

Sedangkan Jongin, masih terdiam di tempatnya. Masih tertegun dengan kelakuan si lelaki mungil yang terlalu cepat menghilang dari hadapannya.

Namun, beberapa saat kemudian semburat merah perlahan-lahan merambati wajahnya. Bibir lelaki tan itu membentuk seringaian tipis.

_ Apa-apaan tadi—? Terlalu menggemaskan. _

#KFFdiRumahAja

Sudah hari kelima semenjak insiden Kyungsoo menegur tetangganya sehingga ia dapat tidur dengan nyenyak dan tenang lantaran tidak ada sedikitpun suara desahan yang mengganggu. Ini memang tidak dapat dipercaya, namun nyatanya tegurannya sungguh membuahkan hasil.

Kyungsoo sempat berpikir, mungkin saja Jongin masih membawa beberapa wanita ke kamarnya namun melakukan  _ hal itu  _ di tempat lain. Di dapur atau di ruang tengah misalnya? Wajah Kyungsoo memerah padam. Tapi, siapa yang peduli? Selama ia tidak lagi mengganggu tidurnya, Kyungsoo tidak ambil peduli.

Saat ini yang perlu dipikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya untuk menggapai sereal yang berada di rak paling atas. Sudah lebih dari lima menit Kyungsoo berkutat untuk mengambil kotak sereal tersebut.

Bibirnya berdecak keras kala tangannya hampir bisa menggapai dalam beberapa senti lagi. Sudah banyak lompatan yang Kyungsoo lakukan untuk menggapai sereal tersebut. Bahkan kakinya hampir terasa kram dan kesemutan.

Jangan salahkan kakinya yang pendek! Salahkan pelayan toko swalayan tersebut yang telah bersikap rasis dengan tidak menaruh kotak sereal pada rak paling bawah.

"Sial," desis Kyungsoo untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sampai akhirnya sebuah tangan menggapai kotak sereal yang diinginkannya lalu memberikan padanya. Lelaki mungil itu sempat tersipu saat menerimanya. Lantas wajahnya menoleh ke belakang untuk mengucapkan, "Terima ka—"

_ Kim Jongin?! _

"Hai," sapa lelaki tan itu dengan cengirannya. Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya. "Kebetulan yang menyenangkan, bukan?"

_ Tidak, sama sekali tidak. _

Lelaki mungil itu tertawa patah. Kentara sekali bahwa dia hanya terpaksa. "Ini kebetulan yang benar-benar— _ uhuk _ —menyenangkan."

Senyuman Jongin semakin lebar seolah dia benar-benar mengantisipasi jawaban tersebut. Padahal bagi Kyungsoo itu semua hanya untuk formalitas semata. Jika saja lelaki mungil itu jujur, tidak ada hal yang menyenangkan ketika bertemu dengan Jongin—kecuali saat lelaki tan itu mengambilkan kotak sereal tadi.

"Omong-omong," ujar Jongin tiba-tiba. "Aku minta maaf tentang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu karena sudah mengganggu waktu tidurmu."

Obsidian Kyungsoo sontak melebar lantaran terkejut dengan pernyataan Jongin. Ah, seharusnya tidak begitu mengejutkan. Namun mengingat Jongin yang hendak memukulnya saat itu, Kyungsoo jadi agak curiga dengan pernyataan lelaki tan itu.

"Ya, itu tidak apa. Lagipula sekarang sudah lebih baik," tutur Kyungsoo dengan senyuman hatinya. Yang terpenting saat ini dia harus pergi secepatnya dari hadapan lelaki tan itu. Kyungsoo tidak ingin lebih lama bersamanya. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa. Terima kasih atas bantuan sebelumnya, Jongin  _ ssi." _

Sejurus kemudian lelaki mungil itu melangkah tergesa berusaha meninggalkan dan menghindari Jongin sejauh-jauhnya. Tapi sialnya—

_ Sialan, kenapa dia mengikutiku?! _

Dahi Kyungsoo mengernyit keras lantaran kesal. Kyungsoo tadinya hanya menduga, namun menilik dari tiga belokan yang ia lakukan, Jongin masih mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Apakah ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan, Jongin  _ ssi?" _ tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba dengan membalikkan badannya.

Lelaki tan itu tampak sekali terkejut. Namun dengan cepat ia mengontrol wajahnya dengan senyuman khasnya. "Aku hanya berpikir, selagi kita bertemu, kenapa tidak melakukannya bersama sampai akhir? Bukankah berdua lebih baik daripada sendiri?" Lelaki tan itu tersenyum lebar seolah telah menawarkan suatu ide yang sangat jenius.

_ Astaga. Tidak, sama sekali tidak. _

Jika berdua yang dimaksud adalah bersama Jongin, maka jawabannya mutlak tidak. "Kurasa aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Kyungsoo berusaha menolak sesopan mungkin.

"Oh, ayolah, ini akan menyenangkan. Percayalah padaku, Soo," rayu lelaki tan itu tak mau mengalah. Kyungsoo lantas tertawa datar menanggapinya. Benar-benar, ada apa sebenarnya dengan dia? Dan lagi, apa-apaan dengan nama panggilan itu?

Baru saja Kyungsoo ingin menolak kembali, tiba-tiba lelaki tan itu memotong, "ah, tunggu di sini. Aku akan segera kembali." Lalu Jongin pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Seharusnya itu bisa menjadi kesempatannya untuk kabur dari Jongin. Namun, tampaknya ia agak tertarik dengan apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki tan itu. Pandangannya terus mengekori lelaki tan itu yang pergi menghampiri seorang kakek tua. Keduanya terlihat bercakap sebentar, sebelum akhirnya Jongin memberikan sebungkus roti tawar pada kakek tua itu.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?” tanya Kyungsoo sekembalinya Jongin.

“Menyapa dan bercakap sebentar?” jawab Jongin ragu.

Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya seraya mengintip ke arah keranjang belanjaan Jongin. "Tiga cup ramen dan setengah papan telur. Untuk berapa hari?"

"Seminggu, mungkin?" jawab Jongin tidak yakin lantaran Kyungsoo semakin mengernyitkan keningnya.

_ Itu terdengar menyedihkan. _

Berusaha membuat dirinya kelihatan lebih baik, Jongin kembali melanjutkan, "tenang saja, aku masih memiliki lima cup ramen di kamar."

_ Itu terdengar lebih menyedihkan. _

Kyungsoo lantas menghela nafasnya tidak habis pikir seraya menyerahkan setengah papan telur miliknya. "Ini, ambil." Giliran Jongin yang mengernyit heran. "Bahan pokok yang lain sudah habis, dan aku masih ada satu papan telur di kamar," lanjut lelaki mungil itu seraya mendorongnya ke dada Jongin.

Alih-alih menerima, lelaki tan itu justru menolak dan mengajukan tawaran lain, "daripada itu, bagaimana kalau menemaniku ke tempat lain setelah ini?"

"Untuk apa? Kau ingin belanja di tempat lain?" Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya, tampak mempertimbangkan ajakan Jongin.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu alasannya. Yang pasti ini akan menyenangkan," elak Jongin seraya menaik turunkan kedua alisnya. "Ayolah, ini bisa menjadi sebuah awalan yang bagus untuk mempererat hubungan kita, bukan?"

"Apakah itu termasuk dengan kata panggilan  _ Soo  _ itu?" Jongin menjawab dengan cengirannya. Lelaki mungil itu mendengus seraya menggeleng. "Aku masih memiliki beberapa tugas dan laporan yang harus ku kerjakan."

"Aku akan mentraktirmu sebagai gantinya."

Kyungsoo mencebik dan mencibir mengulangi perkataan Jongin. Namun, pada akhirnya ia tetap mengiyakan ajakan Jongin.

Lagipula, siapa juga yang bisa menolak traktiran dari seseorang?

#KFFdiRumahAja

Dan disinilah Kyungsoo meratapi betapa bodoh dirinya mengiyakan ajakan Jongin, mengingat saat ini sedang pandemi. Dan lebih buruknya lagi, Jongin mengajaknya untuk makan di luar, bukan untuk berbelanja di tempat lain—yang Kyungsoo yakini akan lebih baik daripada opsi pertama.

Lelaki mungil itu terlalu dibutakan oleh hawa nafsu yang haus akan traktiran. Persepsi Kyungsoo tentang traktiran bukan hanya terbatas pada makanan saja, tapi pembelian barang juga termasuk. Jadi, jangan salahkan Kyungsoo atas otak bodohnya.

"Jongin  _ ssi."  _ Lelaki mungil itu mengernyit menatap panggangan daging dihadapannya. "Apa kau yakin ini ide yang bagus?"

Jongin mengernyit lantaran tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, yah, kau yakin kita tidak akan tertular virus lewat makanan dan minuman ini? Mereka belum tentu bersih dalam mencuci gelas dan panggangannya, bukan?" ucap Kyungsoo seraya bersedekap menghakimi. “Lagipula, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berada di luar dalam waktu yang lama. Kau seharusnya tahu dan cemas akan hal itu.”

Alih-alih membalas, lelaki tan dihadapannya justru tertawa keras hingga bahunya berguncang. Wajah Kyungsoo lantas memerah padam.

"Apa-apaan—"

"Jangan menertawakanku!" seru Kyungsoo dengan wajah tertunduk malu.

“Sikap panik berlebihanmu itu yang lebih mencemaskan, Soo," tutur Jongin di sela tertawanya.

“Ini bukan panik berlebihan, tapi kau yang terlalu menganggap enteng,” balas Kyungsoo dengan kesal. Baru saja ia ingin melanjutkan untuk berbicara kembali, seorang pelayan kemudian datang membawa beberapa piring daging.

“Terima kasih,” ucap Jongin singkat. Sejurus kemudian ia langsung memanggang daging tersebut pada panggangannya seraya membalas, “Aku tidak menganggap enteng, Soo. Aku hanya—“

“Astaga, Kim Jongin! Kau tidak seharusnya menaruh dagingnya begitu saja, kau harus merapikannya, bodoh. Sini, berikan padaku!”

Obsidian Jongin sontak membulat terkejut. Tanpa disadari lelaki mungil itu, dia baru saja berbicara santai pada Jongin. Lelaki tan itu seketika tergelak keras, berbalas dengan tatapan tajam dari lelaki mungil di hadapannya.

“ _ Yeah, just keep laughing, Kim. Keep laughing. _ ”

“ _ Sorry, I just—pfft—you’re really cute, Soo. _ ”

“ _ Okay, stop spitting out nonsense. Here, eat, _ ” ujar lelaki mungil itu seraya menyuapi Jongin. “ _ How is it? _ ”

“ _Good,_ ” jawab Jongin dengan mata terpejam seolah ia adalah seorang _gourmet_ professional. “ _Actually, it’s really good._ ”

“ _ Really? How good? _ ” tanya Kyungsoo sembari meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

Alih-alih menjelaskan, lelaki tan itu menyeringai lebar seraya menyuapi Kyungsoo. “ _ You better try it yourself. _ ”

Kyungsoo menggeleng menolak. " _ Meh." _

“Kau masih meragukan kebersihannya bahkan saat kau sendiri yang memasaknya?” Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya dengan bibir yang mencibir. “Baiklah, biar aku saja,” ucap Jongin seraya mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menanyakan kebersihan makanan ini."

Lelaki mungil itu lantas membelalak. Tangannya menepis tangan Jongin dengan kasar. "Apa kau gila? Itu sangat tidak sopan!"

"Lalu kenapa? Kau yang meminta bukan?" ujar Jongin sambil tetap mengunyah makanannya.

Wajah Kyungsoo sontak memerah. Kepalanya tertunduk lalu berujar kesal, "hentikan, bodoh! Aku akan memakannya. Jadi, berhenti mengacungkan tanganmu.”

“Tidak.”

“Astaga, sekarang apalagi?” Kyungsoo meringis kesal sampai-sampai menggigit bibir bawahnya. Alih-alih merasa bersalah, Jongin justru tergelak kecil di bangkunya.

Sejurus kemudian, Jongin memesan spontan saat seorang pelayan datang ke meja keduanya, “satu botol soju, tolong. Omong-omong kau kuat dengan alkohol, kan?” tanya Jongin dengan seringaian remeh.

_ Kurang ajar! _

“Jadikan dua botol soju, tolong!”

“Woah, kau kuat juga.”

Sebenarnya tidak. Tapi tidak ada kata lain. 

Harga diri Kyungsoo dipertaruhkan disini!

#KFFdiRumahAja

"Kita sudah sampai, Soo."

“Nnn—sudah sampai?” lirih lelaki mungil itu dengan suara serak dan wajah memerah karena kadar alkohol. Sejurus kemudian, kepalanya mengusak ke dada Jongin layaknya seekor kucing dengan lemah.

"Kau seharusnya tidak memaksakan diri untuk meminum satu botol soju sendiri.” Jongin dengan hati-hati menyingkirkan helai rambut yang menutupi penglihatan lelaki mungil itu.

Kyungsoo lantas mencebik dengan wajah yang merengut. Tangannya memukul dada Jongin dengan pelan. “Jongin yang menantangku tadi. Dasar, Jongin bodoh!”

Lelaki tan itu menghela nafasnya. Sejurus kemudian ia melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kyungsoo. “Oke, Soo. Sekarang hitung, ada berapa jariku?”

Lelaki mungil itu merengut beberapa saat, tampak berpikir. Sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab disertai kekehan kecil, “ada dua jari. Satu untukmu, satu untukku.”

_ Astaga. Manis! _

Lelaki tan itu kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha untuk fokus pada tujuan utamanya. “Baiklah, lupakan. Sekarang sebutkan digit  _ password  _ kamarmu.”

Alih-alih, lelaki mungil itu justru menolak dan menggerutu, “tidak mau! Nanti Jongin mencuri barangku.”

Jongin memejamkan matanya erat sampai alisnya ikut mengerut. Lelaki tan itu bersikap seolah sudah lelah menghadapi semuanya.

" _ Soo ya, you don't have to worry about that. I just want to put you down on the bed and then leave. I won't steal anything. _ "

_ If there is one, it will be his virginity. _

“ _ Even my cupcake? _ ” tanya Kyungsoo memastikan. Jongin mengangguk lemah sebagai gantinya. "Janji?"

“Tentu.”

“Baiklah." Lelaki mungil itu sempat memperbaiki posisinya dahulu dalam dekapan Jongin. Sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan, "021-8654—“

“Tunggu, itu melebihi batas digitnya.”

“Itu nomor ponselku, hehe.”

_ Astaga. Lagi. _

“Oke, sekarang saatnya serius, Soo. Mari kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat lalu—“

Belum selesai Jongin berbicara, tiba-tiba suara dengkuran halus menyapa pendengarannya. Lelaki tan itu kembali menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kalinya, dan tanpa sadar meringis kesal lalu mengerang keras seraya membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

_ Ah, sudahlah. _

#KFFdiRumahAja

Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari bibir Jongin kala badannya sudah terendam sepenuhnya dalam air hangat. Matanya terpejam demi menikmati sedikit ketenangan setelah hari yangㅡterasa sangatㅡpanjang.

Kyungsoo dalam mode mabuk benar-benar merepotkan. Namun hal baiknya, mereka berdua menjadi lebih dekat karena Kyungsoo adalah tipe yang terbuka ketika dalam keadaan mabuk. 

Setidaknya Jongin tahu beberapa hal baru tentang lelaki mungil itu, seperti bahwa dia pernah kursus memasak dan cukup pandai dalam bidang itu, dan alasan mengapa ia lari dari Jongin kala ia menegurnya ㅡJongin  tergelak seraya menjelaskan bahwa saat itu ia hanya ingin mengusak surai Kyungsoo lantaran terlalu gemas ㅡ, atau bahkan alasan mengapa dia membenci suara desahan-desahan ituㅡkatanya suara mereka terlalu sumbang dan terlalu berlebihan.

Jongin tergelak kecil kala mengingat kelakuan Kyungsoo yang unjuk suara lantaran Jongin menanyakan bagaimana suara yang tidak sumbang menurutnya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, lelaki mungil itu langsung mengambil botol soju di dekatnya lalu menyanyikan sebait lirik. Jongin tergelak keras sembari terus bertepuk tangan menyemangati Kyungsoo. Lalu, setelah puas dengan penampilan kecilnya, lelaki mungil itu lantas terlelap di meja. Beberapa igauan kecil keluar menyebut namanyaㅡ

"Jonginnie."

Ya, seperti itu.

"Jonginnie."

Ya, sedikit serak dan manis.

"Jonginnie, panas."

_ Tunggu. Ada yang tidak beres. _

"Astaga." Kim Jongin meneguk ludahnya kala pandangannya mendapati Do Kyungsoo tengah membuka bajunya.

Kyungsoo dengan wajah memerah, pandangan mata yang sayu, dan kulit putihnya yang tereksposㅡbenar-benar suatu kombinasi yang menggoda akal sehat. Jika saja Jongin sama mabuknya dengan lelaki mungil itu, mungkin saat ini Jongin telah menerkam badan putih itu tanpa ampun.

"Jongin, gerah," lirih lelaki mungil itu dengan suaranya yang serak dan parau.

"Astaga."  _ lagi.  _

Jongin menampar wajahnya dengan keras. "Sadarlah, Kim Jongin. Kau hampir saja memperburuk keadaan," desis lelaki tan itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jonginnie." Kyungsoo berlirih serak, "ayo mandi bersama."

*internal screaming*

Tidak bisakah Kyungsoo bersikap lebih kooperatif dalam menjaga kewarasan Kim Jongin? Kim Jongin di sini tengah berusaha mati-matian untuk mempertahankan sisi kewarasannya.

Dalam gerakan cepat lelaki tan itu mengenakan handuk lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati. "Soo, kurasa kau tidak bisa mandi sendiri dalam keadaan seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau besok saja?"

Tanpa diduga lelaki mungil itu mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Jongin. Bibirnya mengerucut dan menggerutu. "Makanya aku bilang ingin mandi bersama Jongin."

*internal screaming (2)*

_ Tolong, jantung dan akal sehat Jongin tidak berfungsi dengan baik saat ini. _

#KFFdiRumahAja

Sudah pagi dan terang. Obsidian Kyungsoo mengerjap beberapa kali karena cahaya yang menerobos masuk lewat celah tirai. Hidung dan keningnya mengerut seiring tubuhnya berusaha bangun untuk duduk. Sejurus kemudian ia meringis lantaran rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya.

Setelah beberapa saat berkutat dengan rasa pusing yang menyerangnya, ia mulai menyadari bahwa ada yang terasa janggal.

_ Tunggu, sejak kapan dia di sini dan dimana dia? _

Lelaki mungil itu sontak berdiri dari duduknya. Matanya membelalak seraya meneliti tiap sudut kamar itu. Semalam ia mabuk, hanya itu yang diingat oleh Kyungsoo. Dan ia terlelap setelah membawakan satu pertunjukan kecil, itu hal memalukan terakhir yang tersisa di ingatan Kyungsoo.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat berusaha menenangkan diri, lelaki mungil itu memutuskan untuk menelusuri tempat itu. Langkahnya tampak perlahan memastikan untuk berjaga-jaga jika seorang penjahat telah menculiknyaㅡtapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi seorang penjahat tidak akan membiarkannya tidur di atas kasur empuk dan mengenakan pakaian baru.

Dan Kyungsoo seketika menahan nafasnya ketika mendapati seorang lelaki tengah tertidur di atas sofa ruang tamu.

_ Tempat Jongin? _ Lelaki mungil itu bersedekap, tampak berpikir keras untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya kemarin malam. Tidak berapa lama kemudian semburat tipis menghiasi wajahnya kala mengingat semuanya.

"Ya, Tuhan. Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" Kyungsoo berlirih pelan sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya pada kedua belah lututnya. Tungkainya melemah untuk sekedar menopang tubuhnya lantaran rasa malu yang merambati dari ubun-ubun sampai ujung kaki.

Apa-apaan dengan sikapnya yang bermanja dengan Jongin, astaga. Apalagi kelakuannya saat di kamar mandiㅡbenar-benar tidak tahu malu. Dan terima kasih kepada Jongin yang telah mengurusnya tanpa memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk melakukan hal tidak senonoh padanyaㅡmengingat kelakuan Jongin yang lalu.

Lelaki mungil itu perlahan duduk dihadapannya. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, tangannya terulur hati-hati menyingkirkan surai Jongin yang menutupi keningnya. Bibir hatinya berbisik pelan dan lembut, " _ thanks, Jongin." _

Dan tepat setelah itu, suara bel memecah suasana dan keheningan pagi itu. Jongin mendadak membuka matanya, mendapati Kyungsoo yang terkejut bukan main. "Kyungsoo?"

Wajah Kyungsoo lantas memerah. Sejurus kemudian bel kembali berdenting, membuat Jongin mengalihkan atensinya. Lelaki tan itu dengan cepat berdiri lalu menghampiri pintu.

Setelahnya, sebuah suara menyapa ketika pintu terbuka. "Nini, aku datang membawakan makanan kesukaanmu!"

_ Oh, seorang gadis? _

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Sekilas, Jongin tampak terkejut beberapa saat. Lelaki tan itu mendecak kesal seraya mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Kan sudah kubilang untuk datang esok hari."

"Setidaknya biarkan aku masuk dulu, lalu berbicara." gadis itu balas mencebik.

"Tidak ada yang mengharapkanmu. Pergilah," usir Jongin sambil tangannya membuat gestur mengusir.

Gadis itu tampak berkacak pinggang menunjuk kekesalannya. Matanya mendelik tajam. "Yak, kenapa kau bersikeras mengusirku seperti itu? Tidak sopan! Apa kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu? Apa ada orang lain di dalam?" 

"Yak! Jangan mengintip!" seru Jongin tidak kalah kesalnya saat gadis itu mendesak masuk.

Alih-alih mendengarkan, gadis itu malah makin penasaran dengan apa yang disembunyikan oleh lelaki tan itu. Dan gadis itu langsung tertegun ketika mendapati Kyungsoo yang tengah menatapnya canggung. "Siapa itu?"

Jongin gelagapan. "Bukan siapa-siapa. Pergilah." Jongin dengan cepat mendorong gadis itu untuk pergi.

"Hei! Tidak sopan! Beritahu aku dulu!" gadis itu masih keras kepala. Berusaha menahan bobot tubuhnya agar tidak terdorong keluar. "Nini, apakah itu pacarmu? Setidaknya kenalkan dulu dia padaku! Hei, Kim Jongin, tungguㅡ"

"Dah!" seru Jongin pada akhirnya seraya menutup pintunya dengan paksa. Lelaki tan itu menghela nafasnya beberapa saat, lalu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo. "Maaf, tadi pasti sangat mengganggu."

Kyungsoo tersentak dari lamunannya.

_ Ah, rasanya ada yang mengganjal di hati Kyungsoo. _

"Ti-tidak apa. Kurasa di sini aku yang mengganggu kegiatan kalian. Kalian terlihat dekat. Apakah gadis tadi pacarmu?"

Jongin mengernyit. "Hah ? Tentu saja bukanㅡ"

"Sepertinya aku mengganggu waktu bersenang-senang kalian. Ya, selama kalian  _ melakukannya  _ tidak terlalu berisik, kurasa tidak apa."

Kernyitan Jongin semakin bertambah. "Tungguㅡ"

"Omong-omong, apa itu kantung belanjaanku?"

"Hei, ini salah pahamㅡ"

"Ah, ketemu."

"Soo, dengarkan akuㅡ"

"Jongin  _ ssi _ , terima kasih atas tumpangannya. Aku akan memastikan untuk membalasnya lain kali." Alih-alih mendengarkan, Kyungsoo tetap tidak menggubris. Gerakan lelaki mungil itu terkesan terburu-buru dan canggung.

Namun Jongin tidak ingin membuat kesalahpahaman itu berlanjut. Jadi, dalam gerakan cepat, lelaki tan itu menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya kembali, lalu memojokkan lelaki mungil itu.

"Apa-apaan—"

"Kubilang dengarkan aku," ucap Jongin penuh penekanan pada setiap katanya. Hazel lelaki tan itu bahkan ikut mengintimidasi dengan mensibobrokkannya pada obsidian Kyungsoo.

Wajah lelaki mungil itu sontak memucat lantaran ketakutan. Tangannya berusaha mendorong tubuh Jongin untuk menyingkir darinya. "Te-terlalu dekat, Jongin," lirihnya serak.

Namun saat ini Jongin tidak ingin mengalah. Bahkan lelaki tan itu justru semakin menyudutkan si lelaki mungil. "Biarkan aku menjelaskan dan meluruskannya terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak ingin kesalahpahaman ini berlanjut."

"Kau tidak perlu bersikeras untuk menjelaskannya padaku. Lagipula, aku bukan siapa-siapa kau yang perlu tahu."

"Bagiku kau iya."

Lelaki mungil itu tertegun beberapa saat, lalu kebingungan. "Ya?"

"Bagiku kau adalah siapa-siapa yang perlu tahu."

Semburat merah perlahan-lahan merambati wajah Kyungsoo. Obsidiannya membulat lantaran terkejut. Wajahnya bahkan langsung menunduk lantaran tidak dapat menahan malu. "Ja-jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda," balas Jongin tegas. Sorot matanya menyiratkan betapa serius perkataannya.

Namun Kyungsoo terlalu ragu untuk mempercayai perkataan Jongin begitu saja. "Berhenti membual. Tidak ada hal yang menarik dariku."

"Ada dan sangat banyak," tanggap Jongin dengan cepat tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. "Aku menyukai wajah marahmu kala menegurku, wajah memerahmu saat mabuk, senyum manis pada bibir hatimu, telingamu yang memerah lantaran malu, cebikanmu yang ㅡ"

" _ Okay, time out!"  _ tangan Kyungsoo dengan cepat menutup bibir Jongin. Lelaki mungil itu bahkan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat untuk menahan ringisan malunya.

Alih-alih berhenti, lelaki tan itu justru menjilat tangan Kyungsoo, menghasilkan reaksi terkejut yang manis pada si lelaki mungil. "Jongin! Berhenti!" serunya gelagapan dan salah tingkah.

Demi Tuhan, berikan Kyungsoo sedikit jeda untuk bernafas. Wajahnya benar-benar sudah memanas dan jantungnya berdebar terlalu kencang.

Jongin terkekeh kecil sebagai balasannya. Lelaki tan itu bergerak mendekat dan lebih mempersempit jaraknya seraya berbisik, "aku bisa melakukan ini sepanjang hari hanya untuk meyakinkanmu." Jongin meletakkan kepalanya pada perempatan leher Kyungsoo. "Jadi, kumohon dengarkan dan percayalah padaku."

Kyungsoo seketika bergeming. Tangannya yang tadi berusaha mendorong ikut terdiam, memberi kesempatan pada Jongin untuk menjelaskan. Beberapa saat Jongin terdiam, lalu menjelaskan, "Namanya Kim Jung Ah, kakakku. Dia tinggal di apartemen ini juga, namun di lantai yang berbeda."

"Dia hanya datang untuk membawakanku makanan lantaran pola makanan ku yang tidak sehat." Jongin terkekeh kecil setelahnya. Baru saja Kyungsoo ingin membalas, Jongin kembali melanjutkan, "aku tidak pernah mengundang siapapun lagi. Jadi, jangan salah paham."

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya panjang, lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Maaf karena sudah salah paham. Jadi, apakah aku sudah boleh pergi?"

Jongin mendelik. Kepalanya dengan cepat menggeleng. "Yak! Kau masih belum mengerti?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya. "Apa?"

"Aku menyatakan perasaanku," seru Jongin kesal. "Aku menyukaimu!"

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo menyadari maksud dari perkataan Jongin. Tangannya lantas segera menutupi wajahnya seraya menunduk lantaran memerah. "T-tunggu. Kurasa ini terlalu cepat."

"Apa yang terlalu cepat?"

"Pe-pernyataanmu! Kurasa kau terlalu cepat menyimpulkannyaㅡ"

"Aku bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tahu perasaanku sendiri." Jongin mengangkat alisnya. "Atau kau hanya berkelit karena membenciku?"

Kyungsoo seketika gelagapan lantaran merasa bersalah. "A-aku tidak membenci, Jongin. Aku juga tidak tahu apakah aku memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu." lirih Kyungsoo serak. Tangannya tanpa sadar menarik ujung baju Jongin. "Tapi, aku tahu bahwa kau benar-benar berusaha lewat perlakuanmu."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya kemudian. Sebelum akhirnya ia kembali melanjutkan dengan suara yang lebih rendah, "maaf karena terdengar tidak meyakinkan. Dadaku berdebar sangat keras saat ini."

Jongin seketika langsung tersenyum lebar. "Jika jantungmu berdebar keras, maka itu tandanya cinta atau takut." tangannya bergerak menyingkirkan surai Kyungsoo dengan lembut. " _ Kyungsoo ya, are you scared of me?" _

Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya. Telinganya mulai memerah. Sejurus kemudian ia menunduk dalam lalu menggeleng lemah. Jongin tersenyum sebagai balasannya. " _ That's good _ ," ujarnya seraya mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo lalu mempersempit jarak mereka. " _ Cuz I won't let you go." _

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Obsidiannya mendelik seraya tangannya bergerak menyentil kening Jongin. "Yak! Kubilang hentikan!"

Jongin meringis kecil sambil mengusap keningnya, "tapi aku serius bahwa aku menyukaimu."

"Dan aku tidak mengatakan apapun tentang hal semacam itu."

Jongin terdiam. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia kembali menghela nafasnya dan merasa begitu lelah. "Kalau begitu aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu jatuh kepadaku," lirih Jongin seraya menumpukan kepalanya kembali pada leher Kyungsoo. "Pelan-pelan saja mencintaiku."

Dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkata tidak. Karena Jongin yang saat ini terlihat begitu tulus untuk dapat dipercaya. Kyungsoo pada akhirnya luluh. Lelaki mungil itu lantas menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Jongin lalu mengangguk kecil. "Aku akan mencoba."

Jongin tersenyum. Hidungnya menghirup lamat-lamat esens vanila yang menguar dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Sejurus kemudian, ia berkata yakin, " _ I won't let you down. _ "

#KFFdiRumahAja

"T-tunggu, Jonginㅡapa yang kau lakukan? Kau bilang kita akan melakukannya pelan-pelan."

"Sedikit saja boleh, ya?"

Wajah Kyungsoo sontak kembali memerah padam bak kepiting rebus. "A-apa? Tidak! Kim Jongin, berhenti! J-Jonginㅡngh!ㅡtidak! J-jangan di sanaㅡnah!"

**[END]**

  
  
  



End file.
